


dog days

by hotmesslewis



Series: Lewis and Clark - Modern [1]
Category: Lewis and Clark
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmesslewis/pseuds/hotmesslewis
Summary: Modern AU.  The boys bond over a pup.  100% fluff, both literally and metaphorically.





	dog days

The big dog looked up at him with his soulful, doleful liquid brown eyes and then shook his head, sending another black clump of fur wafting to the floor.

Meriwether Lewis groaned. “Billyyyy.”

The tall redhead leaned out of the bathroom, his chest still glistening with water as he towel dried his hair. “What’s wrong?”

Meri pointed to the new tuft of dog fur on the floor. And the thin layer of black fur coating the floor around it. He gave Billy a look of consternation.

Billy suppressed a chuckle with a sigh. “I’m not the one shedding.”

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you do shed sometimes—” Billy looked playfully affronted “—to say that this is becoming a very serious problem.”

Billy ducked back inside the bathroom for a moment to finish toweling off and wrap the towel around his waist before stepping out and folding his arms across his chest. 

“He’s your dog, Meriwether.”

“Seaman’s our dog.”

“He’s more your dog than mine. After all, you’re the one who wanted him.”

“Well, yes . . .”

“He likes you better than me.”

“That’s not true—”

“He stills growls at me sometimes when I touch you in ways that he deems ‘inappropriate.’”

“—okay, that is true.”

“Plus, you’re the one who gave him such an . . . unfortunate name. I would have named him something more respectable. Like Columbus. Or Rover.”

“How is it an unfor—”

Billy simply looked at him.

“Okay, yeah, maybe that wasn’t the best choice of names, but the dog likes to swim!”

Billy turned his head, trying not to laugh.

“Anyway. The point is. The fur.”

Billy shrugged. “It’s spring. Dogs shed.”

Meri gave him something of a desperate look.

“Especially long-haired dogs. Like Newfoundlands.”

They both looked down at the dog, who looked up at them from under his shaggy brow and let out a low whimper and wagged his tail tentatively. Then he turned tail and slinked off, back into the sole bedroom of the small apartment.

“You know where that dog’s going, right?”

“Our sheets will be covered in fur.”

“You’re doing the laundry.”

“Fine.” Meri sighed. “But first we need to get this mess cleaned up.”

Billy intentionally forwent getting dressed, grabbing a broom instead and sweeping some of the fur into a large pile. “Jesus. Look at that.”

Meri grabbed the dustpan and knelt willingly by his boyfriend’s bare ankles, holding the dustpan as Billy swept the fur into it. “I’ve been finding fur in the strangest places.”

“I found some in the shower today.”

“I’ve found some in my plants.”

Billy looked at him skeptically, then down at the pile of fur that he had collected. “Jesus,” he stated again, more emphatically than before.

“I swear to God, there’s enough fur here to knit a sweater out of.”

Meri saw Billy’s legs go rigid from the corner of his eye. He glanced up into his lover’s face and saw the bright spark of mischief in Billy’s eyes. “No.”

“Why not? It’d be a good use for it . . .”

“No.”

“You never let me have any fun.”

“I said, no. You don’t even know how to knit, for God’s sake!”

Billy couldn’t hold back his laughter this time, and knelt by his boyfriend, kissing him gently on the top of his head and grinning at his frustration. “I love you, you know that?”

Meri offered him half a grin. “I love you, too.”

Seaman padded back into the living room and hopped onto the couch, clutching something brown and furry between his jaws. He began nursing on it, alternately biting and licking the object, before Billy managed to wrestle it away from him, holding it with the tips of his fingers to avoid the slobber dripping off of it. There was horror in Billy’s realization: it was the remains of one of his favorite grizzly bear bedroom slippers.

“SEA!”


End file.
